Jordan Kerner
Jordan Kerner is an American film producer. Kerner began his undergraduate studies at the University of Southern California. He subsequently transferred to Stanford University where he graduated in 1972 with distinction and honors receiving a BA in Political Science and Communications. He then earned an MBA from the University of California, Berkeley in 1976 and also, in the same year, a JD from the University of California, Hastings, serving on the Law Review and founding COMM/ENT, the Journal of Communications and Entertainment Law.Charlotte's Web Kerner started off his career at CBS-TV KPIX-SF in San Francisco in 1971. In 1976 he became an attorney at the law firm of Ball, Hunt, Hart and Baerwitz. In 1977, he left to join CBS Entertainment as a program and talent negotaitor, in 1978 he then switched to Universal Television for NBC, taking the position of assistant to the senior VP. Two years later, he also took on the task of director of program development QM Productions. The following year, he changed jobs and became the director of dramatic series development at ABC Entertainment. He was promoted to vice president of dramatic development in 1983. He held this position until 1986, when he formed The Avnet/Kerner Co., an independent production company, with Jon Avnet. A year later, his first feature was produced, called Less Than Zero. After another year, he had produced his first television movie, Side by Side. His acting debut was in Less Than Zero (uncredited) and then George of the Jungle 2 (credited), in which he played an advertising executive in the first and an airline passenger in the second. In 2001 he and Avnet started separate companies with Kerner forming The Kerner Entertainment Company. He is married to Nicola O'Shea Kerner. His mother is Jeannette Kerner and his daughters are Haley Lelean O'Shea Kerner, Grace Ellis O'Shea Kerner, and Lily Jeannette O'Shea Kerner. In 2007, Kerner was appointed Dean of the School of Filmmaking at the prestigious University of North Carolina School of the Arts.Bowles appoints dean for NCSA: Jordan Kerner to lead School of Filmmaking. - Winston-Salem Journal (Winston-Salem, NC) - HighBeam Research Filmography * 2011 Mr. Popper's Penguins * 2011 The Smurfs * 2006 Charlotte's Web * 2003 George of the Jungle 2 * 2003 A Wrinkle in Time * 2003 Inspector Gadget 2 * 2002 Red Skies * 2002 Snow Dogs * 2001 Uprising * 2000 A House Divided * 1999 Inspector Gadget * 1999 My Last Love * 1998 Mama Flora's Family * 1998 Poodle Springs * 1997 Red Corner * 1997 George of the Jungle * 1997 Dogs * 1996 D3: The Mighty Ducks * 1996 Up Close & Personal * 1995 Naomi & Wynonna: Love Can Build a Bridge * 1995 Miami Rhapsody * 1994 The War * 1994 When a Man Loves a Woman * 1994 D2: The Mighty Ducks * 1993 The Three Musketeers * 1993 For Their Own Good * 1993 The Switch * 1992 The Mighty Ducks * 1992 The Nightman * 1991 Fried Green Tomatoes * 1991 Backfield in Motion * 1990 Funny About Love * 1990 Heat Wave * 1989 Do You Know the Muffin Man? * 1989 Breaking Point * 1988 My First Love * 1988 Side by Side * 1987 Less Than Zero See also *List of JD/MBAs References External links *Kerner appointed new Dean at NCSA *Jordan Kerner Category:American film actors Category:American film producers Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:Stanford University alumni Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:University of California, Hastings alumni Category:Living people